gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s
Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die vom Four Dragons Casino in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (vor der Casino-Garage: der „modifizierte“ Bank-Van steht bereit, die Truppe (zwei Bodyguards und der Arbeiter im Overall) steigt hinten ein. Zero und Wu Zi Mu schließen die Türen. Carl „CJ“ Johnson – in eine Croupiers-Uniform gekleidet – kommt dazu) * CJ: Alles klar? * Woozie: Alles klar. * CJ: Okay, wir sehen uns dann hinten. Los geht’s! (vor dem Haupteingang des Four Dragons: CJ trägt einen „Knopf im Ohr“ und wird von Zero kontaktiert) * Zero: Okay, Carl, hörst du mich? * CJ: Laut und deutlich! * Zero: Okay, wir sind im Panzerwagen unterwegs. * CJ: Okay, ich beeil mich. (im Caligula’s) * Zero (über Ohrstöpsel):''' Okay, da wären wir. Ganz cool bleiben, Carl, ganz cool. * '''CJ: Hey, ich bin cool! * Zero: Sicher? Du klingst irgendwie nervös! * CJ: Ich bin absolut cool, okay? * Zero: Okay, okay! Jetzt los, Richtung Personaleingang. (vor der Tür, CJ will die Kodekarte benutzen) * Security-Typ: Hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Neu hier? * CJ: Ja, ich, ähm, vertrete Jerry, er ist krank. * Zero: Wer ist Jerry? * CJ: Halt’s Maul. * Security-Typ: Was? * CJ (hustet):' Ich... Ich glaub, Jerry hat mich angesteckt! ''(im Treppenhaus hinter der Tür) * '''Zero: Gut. Nächste Station – der Notstromgenerator-Raum. Eine Etage weiter unten. (im Generatorraum) * CJ: Okay, ich bin im Generatorraum. * Zero: Okay, die Lüftungsgitter sind an der Rückwand. Wirf das Gas hinter eines der Gitter. * CJ: Okay. (er wirft eine Gasgranate in den Schacht. Zwei Security-Männer vor dem Tresor werden ausgeschaltet) * CJ: Wir wissen erst, ob’s funktioniert hat, wenn wir unten sind, schätze ich... * Zero: Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Erst mal müssen wir den Zeitplan einhalten! Lauf zur Sicherheitstür und benutze Millies Zugangskarte! (während CJ unterwegs ist) * Zero: Okay, ich hab mich in das Notbeleuchtungsprogramm gehackt. Ich zünde jetzt die Sprengladungen, die du am Damm platziert hast. Und los geht’s... (es wird schlagartig stockfinster) * Zero: Wunderbar! Hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es klappt! * CJ: Ich seh rein gar nichts mehr! (CJ setzt sein Nachtsichtgerät auf und öffnet eine zweite verschlossene Tür) * Zero: Los, runter zum Ladebereich! (CJ erreicht eine Halle mit breitem und leider heruntergelassenem Rolltor) * Zero: Okay, der Strom ist weg. Das heißt, das Türschloss ist entriegelt. Nur musst du es jetzt alleine anheben… (nachdem das Tor offen ist, fährt der Bank-Van rückwärts in die Halle. Das Team steigt aus) * Woozie: Gut gemacht, Carl. Okay, jetzt sind wir an der Reihe. Bleibt dicht bei mir! Okay, Team, ich hab mir die Pläne der Bude so lange reingezogen, dass ich sie auswendig kenne. Alle Mann mir nach! (er läuft los und prompt gegen eine Wand) * Woozie: Verdammt! Die Mistsäue haben die Bude umgebaut! * Bodyguard: Ich geh voran, Boss! * Woozie: Gute Idee, alle ihm nach! (auf dem Weg zum Safe) * Bodyguard: Nicht mehr weit, seid wachsam! * Woozie: Hey, das wollte ich gerade sagen! * Bodyguard: Sorry, Boss! * Woozie: Nicht mehr weit, Leute! * Bodyguard: Bleibt wachsam! * Woozie: Ja, wachsam bleiben! (im Tresor-Vorraum) * Woozie: Okay, wir bringen die Ladung an und du behältst die Tür im Auge! * Bodyguard: Okay, Boss! * CJ: Bin dabei! * Zero: Beeilung, meine Herren, sie wissen, dass was nicht stimmt! Das ist jemand anderes im System! * CJ: Und wo liegt das Problem? * Zero: Jemand versucht, die Notstromaggregate wieder anzuwerfen! * CJ: Ich geh zum Generatorenraum zurück und mach sie endgültig platt! (nachdem er zurückgekehrt ist sind Sprengsätze an der Tresortür angebracht worden) * Woozie: Alle Mann in Deckung! Oh Scheiße! Wo muss ich jetzt hin? Wo muss ich jetzt hin? * Bodyguard: Gleich wird’s rumsen! (eine Explosion zerfetzt die schwere Safetür) * Woozie: Okay, laden wir die Kohle auf! (im Saferaum, jeder schnappt sich einen dicken Geldsack) * Zero: Carl, ein paar Mafia-Gorillas sind auf dem Weg runter zum Tresorraum und – SEI VERFLUCHT, BERKLEY! * CJ: Okay, wir kriegen gleich Gesellschaft! (auf dem Rückweg) * Woozie: Okay, Team, so wie wir’s geübt haben, in Zweiergruppen. Au, fuck! Das war wohl nichts! Alle Mann Carl nach! (zurück beim Transporter, Zero steht schon bereit) * Zero: Ich hab die Polizei-Motorräder abgeladen! * Woozie: Alle rein da! Ihr zwei, zieht eure Polizeiuniformen an! (der Konvoi verlässt fluchtartig den Warenanlieferungsraum, CJ bleibt allein als Köder zurück) * Zero (über Ohrstöpsel):''' Okay, du bist jetzt auf dich allein gestellt! * '''CJ: Jetzt führen wir die Motherfucker mal ein bisschen an der Nase herum! * Zero: Soll ich dir Anweisungen geben, wie du aufs Dach kommst? * CJ: Alles, was hilft, Alter! (urplötzlich geht die Beleuchtung des Casinos wieder an) * CJ: Was ist passiert? * Zero: Sei verflucht, Berkley! * CJ: Komm, Alter, rede mit mir! * Zero: Jetzt geh durch das Casino zu den Aufzügen auf der anderen Seite! Fahr mit dem Lift hoch bis zum Dach! (später, nach gelungener Flucht, vor dem Verdant-Meadows-Speicherhaus: der Geldtransporter und die Motorräder sind längst angekommen) * CJ (sauer):''' Zero, wo bist du? * '''Zero: Ich wollte es Berkley nicht sagen, es ist mir irgendwie rausgerutscht! (CJ haut Zero eine rein) * Zero: Hey! Pass auf, du dämlicher Wirrkopf! (er geht zu Boden und bleibt liegen) * Woozie: Hey, CJ, beruhige dich! Bring mich besser nach Hause, CJ! Mission Fahr zum Haupteingang des Caligula’s Casino. In deinem Inventar findest du jetzt auch ein Messer, zehn Tränengas-Granaten, 300 Schuss für die 9 mm mit Schalldämpfer und ein Nachtsichtgerät. Sobald du das Casino betrittst, bleiben dir 4:00 Minuten, um das Team hineinzubringen. Also beeil dich und vermeide jedes Aufsehen im Casino, sonst fliegst du auf! Steck alle Waffen weg, bis du die Personaltür passiert hast. miniatur|Die augeschalteten Wachmänner Nach Durchqueren des pompösen Eingangsbereichs musst du dich rechts halten und die erste mit der Zugangskarte zu öffnende Tür finden. Benutz die Keycard von Millie Perkins, der Security-Mann dort lässt sich von deinem Croupieroutfit täuschen. Geh jetzt eine Etage im Treppenhaus runter und in den offenen Generatorraum, vor dem ein weiterer bewaffneter Security-Typ steht, der dich aber ebenfalls in Ruhe lässt. An der hinteren Wand ist das Gitter eines der beiden Luftschächte offen. Wirf eine deiner Tränengas-Granaten hinein (die wohl eher Betäubungsgas enthalten) und schalte so die Bewacher im Tresorvorraum weiter unten aus. Verlass den Raum wieder, nimm diesmal den anderen Durchgang mit der kurzen Treppe nach unten, lauf an dem Sprunk-Automaten vorbei und weiter bis zur zweiten Sicherheitstür. Gegen die einsetzende Finsternis kannst du dein Nachtsichtgerät einsetzen, die zweite Tür öffnest du wieder mit der Keycard. Du kommst in einen Raum voller kleiner Container. Im rechts abzweigenden Gang liegt für alle Fälle eine Schutzweste, im folgenden Korridor findest du zwei weitere Sprunk-Automaten(einer davon in einem Nebenraum, wo auch ein Spielautomat steht). Es folgt der große Warenzulieferungsraum mit der Toreinfahrt. Rechts des Tors steht in einer Nebenhalle ein Gabelstapler. Schwing dich rauf, fahr zum Tor und hebe es mit der Stapelgabel an. Jetzt beginnt ein zweites Zeitlimit: diesmal bleiben dir 7:00 Minuten, um das Geld zu holen und zum Transporter zurückzukehren. Lauf voran und räum rasch alle auftauchenden Security-Leute aus dem Weg. Das M4 eignet sich für diesen Sturmlauf am besten. Die Casino-Wächter setzen MP5s und manchmal Pistolen gegen dich ein. Eile mit dem Team zurück zum Treppenhaus und hier hinunter zum Safe. Vor der Panzertür angekommen, musst du dir die dort liegenden Rucksackbomben schnappen und kurz zum Generatorenraum zurückkehren. Erledige die dortigen Wachen, bring die Bomben an und jag die Generatoren per Fernzünder in die Luft! Jetzt geht’s wieder zurück nach unten. Der Tresor wird aufgesprengt (hier liegt eine frische Schutzweste) und während das Team die Geldsäcke schleppt, musst du während des gesamten Rückwegs weitere auftauchende Mafiosi aus dem Weg räumen. Sobald der Transporter mit dem Team verschwunden ist, bist du allein. miniatur|Flucht per Fallschirm Es wird wieder hell. Lauf ein letztes Mal den Weg bis zum Treppenhaus zurück und erschieß alles, was sich dir in den Weg stellt. Stell dich in den roten Marker vorm Fahrstuhl und fahr auf diese Weise nach oben. Halte dich rechts, erledige zwei letzte Killer und betrete das Casino-Dach durch die Tür. Draußen kreist bereits ein Polizei-Hubschrauber am Himmel und es seilen sich Spezialeinheiten aufs Dach ab (obwohl nur eine Zwei-Sterne-Fahndung läuft). Schieß die anrückenden Cops ab, bevor sie dir gefährlich werden können (oder puste gleich den ganzen Heli mit vom Himmel!) und klettere über zwei der schrägen Dächer, um am Nordende des Casinos an einen dort deponierten Fallschirm heranzukommen. Leg ihn an, spring vom Dach und öffne den Fallschirm auf keinen Fall sofort. Gleite in Richtung Norden und versuch, auf dem Dach des Clown’s Pocket Casino zu landen. Hier steht ein Polizei-Heli – leider bewacht von zwei S.W.A.T-Cops mit MP5s. Erschieß sie, steig in den Heli und verdufte zum Verdant-Meadows-Wüstenflugplatz! Sollte dir der Fallschirmgleitflug nicht gelingen, ist das kein Problem. Lande einfach am Boden, schnapp dir ein Fahrzeug, schüttele die Bullen und die Fahndung ab und fahr zum Flugplatz in die Wüste. Wenn du trotz misslungenem Fallschirmflug den Polizei-Heli haben möchtest (fliegt man mit dem Heli zum Flugplatz, steht er dort dauerhaft zur Verfügung), fahr zum Flugplatz, schnapp dir das Jetpack, fliege damit zurück und hol dir den Heli! Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn du eines der Zeitlimits überschreitest, irgendein Mitglied deines Teams ums Leben kommt oder du den Schlusstreffpunkt nicht erreichst Handy-Anruf Belohnungen * Die Croupier-Uniform steht ab jetzt in deinem Kleiderschrank zur Verfügung Trivia *Diese Mission und dessen Handlungselemente weisen Parallelen zu denen in „Ocean’s Eleven“ auf. * Man sieht in der Cutscene, in der der Transporter wegfährt nur zwei Motorräder wegfahren anstatt der besorgten 4 Bikes in der Mission Cop Wheels. * Interessanterweise funktionieren die Snack- und Getränkeautomaten trotz des Stromausfalls weiterhin. en:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's es:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's pl:Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Casinoüberfall-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler